koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey D. Garp/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Monkey D. Garp. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Well, boys... Let's begin." *"It looks like you're putting up quite a fight. It's up to me to punish you." *"Do you have any idea who I am?" *"Bwahahaha! I'd never hear the end of it, if the likes of you showed me up!" *"That's the way! Bwahahaha!" *"Do you think you can beat me?!" *"Fools! Who do you think the Marines are?!" *"The Marines will guard this area!" *"This land is ours!" *"This land will be ours!" *"We've taken over this territory! Bwahahaha!" *"What a great area. Maybe we should put it under the direct control of Marine Headquarters." *"I guess I've got no one better to fight than the likes of you brats." *"What?! Just try and stop me you little brat!" *"You want to try me? Killing me will make you famous." *"I don't want to get older. I can't accept the recent drop in power!" *"Think you'll escape, scoundrels?! I'm a vice admiral of the “Marine Headquarters”!" *"I've was fighting with pirates before the great age of pirates even began!" *"You talk big. I, too, was underestimated." *"The Marines always win!" *"Winning makes me hungry!" *"Bwahahahaha! I still do not lose to those youngsters!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Hmph... Looks like these youngsters came to fight." *"It's as good a time as any... Time to bring this era to its "conclusion"." *"Rather than babbling about, how about we get started?!" *"I'll go too. The lot of you would be lost without me." *"Take me with you." *"That's the way! Bwahahaha!" *"What?! Just try and stop me you little brat!" *"Bwahahaha! I'd never hear the end of it, if the likes of you showed me up!" *"My power's been slipping these days!" *"Well, how did I do?" *"There's no defending against the Fist of Love! Bwah ha ha ha!" *"Ace! Looks like the Fist of Love worked pretty well!" *"You're not strong enough to compete with me!!" *"What's wrong, Sakazuki?! You're setting a bad example for your subordinates!" *"Whitebeard, you've certainly got an energetic son." *"This is what happens when you laze about all the time!!" *"You certainly got stronger, but you still gotta ways to go! Bwah ha ha ha!" *"We'll defend this area!!" *"This land will be ours!" *"We've taken over this territory! Bwahahaha!" *"Ever heard of the peerless Marine Garp the Fist? Well, that's me!" *"I've was fighting with pirates before the great age of pirates ever began!" *"Prepare yourself, evil! For you cannot escape my fists!" *"You work us elders too hard..." *"In that case, should I leave or clean up a bit...?" *"Well done! Our allies are pushing them back!" *"Show the enemy no restraint!" *"Ace has gotten strong too! I wonder if it's not too late to make you into a Marine?" *"You're pretty good!! I hate that!" *"Such a dangerous man. How could the Marines not know about him?" *"So, an admiral showed up... Time to get serious!" *"Getting cold feet? That's not like the Marines at all." *"One of Whitebeard's son... Well, I guess I'll take you on!" *"You're pretty good! But next time, it won't go your way." *"I can't believe you cornered me... I look forward to our rematch." *"Bwah ha ha ha! Looks like I've lost today!" *"Naturally, that was an easy win! Bwa ha ha ha!" *"If you want this area, you'll have to defeat me first!" *"Bwahahaha! We're victorious!" *"Bwah ha ha ha! I won't show any mercy to scoundrels!" *"Caught by a senile old man. I must be slacking off." *"Winning makes me hungry!" *"We've finally settled things! An age has come to an end." *"Well, do you need assistance?" *"I guess it’s time to go... Im exhausted." Category:Quotes